No One But Me
by Lyra Grace-di Angelo
Summary: Aphrodite is tired of a certain horny war gods whining, so she sends him to "check up" on Percy. Said hero has recently come out as gay. Will Ares get more than he bargained for? Ares/ Percy Aphrodite/Ares Mentioned I don't own Percy Jackson if I did Luke and Octavian would live. SMUT!
1. Chapter 1

No One But Me

3RD Person POV

OLYMPUS

Aphrodite was in a tizzy, she had to go shopping, meet the other goddesses for tea, do her nails, and claim three more children all before the day was done. Oh, and she promised Piper that she would check on Percy as he seemed depressed in all IMs he sent. Piper thought that he might need a boyfriend as he had come out as gay at the beginning of school two months ago. She sighed and walked into her quarters only to find Ares already there. He smirked suggestively and she already knew why he was there.

"Hey Luv, I was wondering if…"

She cut him off, "No Ares, not today I have too much to do."

"But I want sex." Ares whined.

Then Aphrodite got an idea. A wonderful win-win everyone gets laid idea. She grinned a mischievous grin and said: "Well if you help me with my workload you maaayyy get sex."

"How?" Ares asked eagerly.

"Well… I need you to go to Jane Quendans School for Troubled Children." Aphrodite said checking to make sure she got the address right.

"A school? Why? And at what point does sex pop into the equation?"

"You will get sex there," said Aphrodite mischievously.

"Oh so you'll be there."

"No, but Percy Jackson will be I promised my daughter that I would check up on him."

"Are you suggesting that I not only check up on the punk, but fuck him? Cause that's not happening."

"At least do the first part or I'll tell everyone that you gave me a flower and chocolate for Valentine's Day" Aphrodite threatened.

"Fine! Di immortales woman! I'll check up on the punk!" Ares grumbled.

"Good." At the least she wouldn't have to deal with a horny war god for a solid twenty minutes.

"You owe me," Ares said as he teleported to the school.

Yes, Aphrodite mused as she watched him leave. This will work out splendidly.

 **A/N First chapter, what do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

No One But Me

3rd Person POV

JQSTC

19 year old Percy walked down the street after school, staying in the shadows as much as possible. When Nico had realized that Percy was having the shit beaten out of him each day after school Percy had made him swear on the River of Styx that he wouldn't tell anyone unless Percy said he could. He had decided that Percy needed some protection, so he had given Percy a shadow cover. Whenever Percy walked in the shadows he became less noticeable. The reason that Percy was being beaten up was simple. The girls were mad because Percy was hot and they couldn't have him and the jocks decided that they were going to beat up every gay in school. 'I can't believe that they did that' Percy thought. The star quarterback, Bruce, had gotten his team to write 'I am a fag' on Percy's textbooks. He was coming quite close to breaking his 'I must not harm mortals' rule, but he just let them beat the shit out of him every day without any complaint. As he silently fumed an arm reached out, grabbed him by the hair, and threw him on the ground on his knees.

"You filthy, gay slut. I can't believe that you touched my body today." He knew that voice. It was Bruce. He looked up. Another member of the team punched him in the jaw. Not alone then. Dammit.

"Hello, Bruce." He said, looking up at Bruce looking like he didn't care that he just got punched and lost at least two teeth.

"Going home to your whore of a mother, fag? I heard that she slept around and that's the reason you exist. Tell me slut, are you a bastard slut?"

"No, but I can think of a bastard who sleeps around and his name is Bruce."

"Bitch, you'll pay for that." He was about to kick Percy in the stomach when he heard a male voice.

"What the hell are you doing to my Percy?" The voice growled. Percy knew that voice. It seemed to be a college student. Who was it?

"Who the hell are you and what the fuck do you want?" said Bruce. "We are dealing with this piece of shit move along"

Percy looked up and saw a fist connect with Bruce's head knocking him out.

"Run for your miserable lives you little fuckers." said the voice to the other football players. To Percy it said "Are you alright Punk?"

Only one male alive called him Punk. "Ares?!"


	3. Chapter 3

No One But Me

3rd Person POV

 ** _"_** ** _Run for your miserable lives you little fuckers." said the voice to the other football players. To Percy it said "Are you alright Punk?"_**

 **** ** _Only one male alive called him Punk. "Ares?!"_**

Ares' Quarters on Olympus

"L-Lord Ares, what were you doing at my school?" asked Percy, confused and angered that someone besides Nico saw the injuries.

"Later Punk, what I want to know is why you just took that shit like a wimp. You could've stopped all of them with your eyes closed!"

"At camp we are trained to fight monsters and my battle reflexes are used to fighting something that can just regenerate. Mortals can't regenerate, dead is dead."

"You are definitely a goody-goody. Any of my kids would've fought back, not laid there like a weakling while some half ass fuckers beat the shit out of them. Such stupidity requires punishment."

"What the Hades, Poseidon, and Zeus are you talking about?" said Percy frustratedly and ignoring the slight twitch his cock gave at the mention of punishment.

"Strip."

"What?!" said Percy incredulously at the unorthodox statement.

"I said 'strip' you eager little cock slut. You are mine and no one hurts you, but me. And, oh it will hurt, but you will love it because you want a strong man holding you down, even choking you while he fucks you through the mattress."

"How did you…?!" said Percy amazed those were his darkest fantasies for when he was truly horny. "Did you watch me masturbate last night?"

"Quiet slut and do as you're told."

Percy quietly stripped. When he was done he looked over at Ares who had also stripped, and awaited the next order.

"Lube up, come over here and put your legs over my shoulders." As Percy did so he took in the young lads build. He was lean and toned from hours of training in the arena. He wasn't overly muscled, but obviously strong.

"Master?" said Percy breaking Ares out of his thoughts. "What is the punishment?"

"You can't come unless I say so." To emphasize his point Ares put a cock ring on the young hero. He then pushed in roughly and immediately began thrusting.

"A-Ares!" Percy moaned wantonly. "Gods Ares, harder!"

"Slut! You don't give the orders around here." Ares growled and grabbed Percy's throat. With super, enhanced strength he began thrusting into the punk with vigor that would have made normal mortals stay still for a week for risk of splitting something. But Percy was a true cock slut and was crying out in bliss.

"Please Master! It feels so good please let me come! Let your slut come! I need it Master. You feel so good with your big cock thrusting into my tight hole hitting my prostrate." Percy cried huskily. He realized that he wasn't just manipulating Ares into letting him come, he really meant it. He heard Ares moan and felt the gods impending climax

"Why should I? You haven't been very obedient so far." The god said huskily. "If I let you there will be further punishment."

"Yes! Please Master! Anything you say, just let me come!" Begged Percy desperately.

"Fine. Your punishment will happen later." The god took off the cock ring and Percy immediately came. They both fell over in post-coital bliss.

"Punk you will tell me if they touch you again. Got that?"

"But it's totally unnece-"

"You will tell me."

"Whatever. What is my punishment?"

"Later, time to sleep. Spank you later."

"WHAT?!"

 **The End**

 **A/N What do you think? It would make my day if you reviewed. First reviewer gets a chocolate frog. With the Weasley twins on the card.**


End file.
